The present invention relates to a piston ring gap measuring device for a vehicle which is able to exactly and rapidly measure a gap of a piston ring.
In general, a piston ring is made to be inserted into a ring groove of a piston and reciprocate within the cylinder together with the piston and in close contact with the cylinder wall. Three big operations are thus achieved, such as an air tight operation for preventing mixed gas compression leakage between the cylinder and the piston as well as combustion gas leakage; an oil removing operation for sweeping away the excessive oil which provides lubrication between the cylinder and the piston thereby preventing its entrance into the combustion chamber; and a thermal conductive operation for conducting most of the heat received by the cylinder head to the outside of the cylinder.
Accordingly, the piston ring is made of a structure in which a part thereof is cut open to define a predetermined gap which provides appropriate resiliency, and usually consists of 2-3 compression rings and 1-2 oil rings.
Recently, problems have arisen whereby when a gap of the piston ring being cut is large, a gas would leak therefrom, and when the gap is too small, both the ends would contact due to thermal expansion causing seizure or damage.
Accordingly, a conventional method for measuring a gap of the piston ring is provided whereby the piston ring is resiliently widened to closely contact the cylinder wall and is compressed and inserted thereinto so as to maintain a horizontal level so that the cut gap can be measured by a thickness gauge or a feeler gauge, However, in order to measure the gap of a piston, the piston ring should be inserted within the cylinder wall exactly at a horizontal level. However, there has been the problem that it is uncertain as to whether or not the horizontal level has been exactly maintained or that the gap can be exactly measured without erroneous reading errors.